


What Did You Just Call Me?

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fooling Around, Humor, KINKSHAME, Kissing, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Some Humor, This Is STUPID, alternative universe - kylo and hux aren't so kinky, and it's gross, kinkshaming, lol, this is terribly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ask prompt- "“If I hear that word come from your mouth one more time, I’m going to rip your tongue out.” has so much potential for Kylux porn... just saying"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Just Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinkshaming, but it's kinkshaming with love. I honestly mean no harm or hate towards anyone lol.

Hux was tired.

His body ached from the lack of sleep, mental rest, and the daily struggles of running a ship with an emo brat as co commander. _Kylo_. Kylo is the reason why Hux frowns, gets upset, he's the one who worsens Hux's migraines. Hux sighed and took a sip of his wine, which was sitting on top of his desk next to his datapad. _Kylo_. Kylo is also the reason that Hux can’t walk after some of their “encounters”, he’s the person who besides Phasma, he let into his personal life, Kylo is the reason that Hux feels... happy? He groaned at the very thought. The doors to his chambers swung open, Kylo never wasted his time punching in the code, especially when he had the the use of force to help him be a pain in Hux's ass. 

“General.” Kylo greeted, even with the voice modulator he seemed, happy, upbeat. 

“Kylo, what do you want?” Hux spat. He didn’t have time for Kylo’s games. He had to work on reports, review mission statistics, command a war! What he didn't have the time to deal with was the persistent annoyance that Kylo often brought. When Kylo didn’t answer his question, and instead took off his mask, Hux sighed, took huge gulp of his wine, refusing to look up at Kylo. Then he’d have to stare at those, huge, infuriatingly adorable, doe brown eyes. Kylo threw his mask on the floor and made his way over to Hux. He spun Hux’s chair around so that Hux would face him. 

“What are you doin-" Hux didn't even get to finish his sentence before Kylo kissed him, tenderly and way too sweetly considering that Kylo was a murderous force user and Hux was a disciplined fascist. Kylo pulled back with a "pop!" and smiled widely at Hux. Hux smiled back, then smirked catching himself. Kylo got on his knees and watched Hux. 

"I take it that you had a good day?" Hux teased. Kylo nodded and began to kiss Hux's freckled face. 

"Mmmm, I found out that one of my knights was sleeping with another one." He murmured against Hux's nose, he moved onto Hux's cheek. Pressing light and airy kisses. Hux shivered and wrapped his arms around Kylo's shoulders. 

"Oh, is that so? How did you feel about it?" Hux gasped. Kylo chuckled and moved to Hux's neck, pecking at every freckle that he came into contact with. 

"How we found out, was hilarious." He smiled and kissed Hux's neck harder, forcing his chair back a little. Hux dug his gloved fingers into Kylo's hair. 

"Really? Do tell!" Hux could use a good laugh every now and then. 

"So, we were training," Kylo paused to chuckle lightly before continuing, "and two of my knights were in the back of the training room." Kylo leaned back from Hux's neck, he slowly undid his shirt and Hux sighed, leaning his head back. Kylo flattened out Hux's chest, feeling his breaths beneath his own hands. He bent down to press his lips against Hux's pale chest. Hux sighed. 

"So, the two knights in the back were sparring, and one of them struck the other one really hardly. The one who was struck fell and the other one screamed, "DADDY!!" we all turned to watch as the one who struck the other helped him up. I asked them if he was okay, and the knight who fell nodded. Than one of my other knights laughed, asking if "Daddy would spank them later for drop kicking their ass." we all laughed and for the rest of the day, we made fun of them..

Kylo felt Hux laugh above him. 

"Oh dear lord, people get off on anything don't they?" Hux asked in between giggles and gasping as Kylo lightly kissed and sucked his chest. 

"I don't know," Kylo backed away from Hux's chest and sat in his lap. Hux groaned at the obnoxiousness of Kylo's weight. 

"I don't see a problem with calling your sexual partner a name that you'd call your parent!" Hux grinned as Kylo grinded himself against Hux's slight erection.

"Really?" Hux said, tilting Kylo's chin so that he'd look at him.

"Yes.. daddy." Hux scoffed and lightly pushed Kylo's face back.

"No, stop it." Hux guffawed. Kylo moved close to Hux jaw and lightly teased him. 

"mmm, oh, you don't like that? Daddy? hmmm?" Kylo murmured against Hux's cheek. 

“If I hear that word come from your mouth one more time, I’m going to rip your tongue out.” Hux promised. He glared at Kylo, but he was smiling and there was a gleam in his eye. Kylo got off of Hux's lap, and swooped Hux into his arms. Carrying him to the bed. Kylo tossed him down and Hux landed with a yelp. Kylo undid his belt and shrugged off his robes, he got onto the bed and crawled towards Hux. Hux spread his legs and wrapped them around Kylo's waist. Kylo moaned as Hux kissed him, lightly at first, but then a little harder. Hux slapped Kylo's ass and smiled against his lips. Kylo moved back, and smiled and loudly groaned. 

"Oh DADDY!" Hux opened his mouth in a wide "O" shaped smile and gasped. 

"That is IT!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Please check out my blog [@otp-kylux](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)  
> for more!  
> Comments, are always appreciated! <3


End file.
